R&R: Starkit's Pophecy
by Jewellight
Summary: Once upon a time there was a story called Starkit's Prophecy. People disliked the story and advised me not to read it. However, I, as a curious writer, wanted to read it. Watch me read and react to the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Nothing much to say. Just watch me read and react to le story. I am the parenthesis/bold. Enjoy!**

Chpater 1: Prolouge  
The cats gathered around a pool. **(What cats?)**They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. **(What was it?)**A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."** (Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. I understand the stars defeating the tiger part, but what is the holly? Is it a leaf? What is it?! I think the "evil tiger" is Tigerstar)**

"Its about StarKit!" **(Who names their kit Starkit?) **A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," **(She's just a kit) **He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" **(What about the other medicine cats?) **He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

**did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! (Why you talk in text speak? Is urm even a word?)**


	2. Chapter One-Two

**A/N: Thank you, Blazingnyancat and We bear the Wings of freedom for reviewing! Reviews mean a lot to me so, thanks! It kinda sucks when you have 39 views but only 2 reviews. Oh well *shrugs* I won't force you into reviewing if you don't want to. Anyways, here's the second chappie! Again, I am the bold/parenthesis.**

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin **(Wait, if this is Chapter 2, then where is Chapter 1? If I remember correctly, the last chapter is the prologue. So if the last chapter is the prologue, then this is supposed to be Chapter 1. But this is Chapter 2…Ahh, I'm so confused!)**  
**ok jazzie-kun (Who the Hades is she? Or he? Oh yes, I am a Percy Jackson fan ****)pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. (*cringes*Cover your eyes! The Sword of Grotesque Grammer is coming to kill our eyes!)**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. **(How is sunlight **_**in **_**the branches? It can shine through them but I've never seen it in them. Hun, I guess you learn something new everyday) **She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."** (*cringes* Sorry guys, I'm OCD! I can't take bad spelling and grammer! 'Today is important today'? What the Hades does that mean?)**

"What is it Mom**(Insert question mark)**" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly.**(Excercisedly? I think you, , mean **_**excitedly)**_ Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. **(Who did she glare at? Her mom? The ground? Who did she glare at?) **She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(Actually, you kinda are. Medicine cats are not supposed to have mates or kits. So Jayfeather broke the medicine cat code. Why is he still a medicine cat?)**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg.** (He stands on a…leg?)**He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **(So? Lots of leaders are mentors. Ex. Firestar, Bluestar,etc.)**

Firehert liked her shoulder. **(He liked her shoulder? First, liked is in the past tense and this is happening in the present. Second, why would he **_**like **_**her shoulder?)** He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling **(yowling* The're cats!) **for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern **(NO! It's Jayfeather! SORRY! I'M OCD!)**and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something**(Insert quotation mark) ** said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln **(*gasp* How dare you misspell StarClan's name?!) **gave me it said that out ofthe darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **(You really don't know? I mean, it's pretty obvious considering your name is Starpaw)**

_lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk _**(Don't force people to review ****)**

**A/N: So that's the first/second chapter! I think I can update once more tonight. Should I? **


	3. Chapter Three?

**A/N: And we're back with Chapter 3! Well, technically, this is Chapter 2 but whatever. Thanks Raven! And guys? If you have the time, please review. They give me encouragement and support. Even if you don't have anything good to say, tell me. I can't read minds; (Although that would be an awesome power…) so please, tell me what you think, good or bad. Annnnnyway, on with the story! **

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln **(See?! I told you this was Chapter 3!)**  
_**thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i**____**bet**____**u cant right such a good story!1!1 **_**(You're 13…I'm 11…And I use better spelling and grammar than you. Go figure.) **

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw **(Umm… ? I don't think the warrior cats know what jazz is. And if they don't know what it is, they won't name their kits after it. Yeah.)**(a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(I thought they were supposed to be training…And why is Jazzpaw sleeping? It's not night. They only sleep at night unless the cat is sick or something.)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. **(They're apprentices! They aren't supposed to leave with their mentor!)**They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(****?)**

"Shadowclan are **(**_**is**_**) **attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(Ahhh, my eyes! Help me, my eyes are bleeding from this horrible spelling and grammar! Help!)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **( "Get rid of the evil tiger and holly" **_**totally **_**means that you're a good fighter. Totally.)**

_**thnkx and ples no more flams**_

**A/N: I like reviews. If you read the A/N on the top of the page, then put 'Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar' in your review. That way, I'll know who actually read it *grins evilly* **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Contrary to Popular Belief, yes, I know. I couldn't believe a 13-year old wrote this…Thanks for the review! I really do apprentice it. With further to do, on with the story!**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star  
_**OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **_**(She has a point…)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(Wait, isn't the last chapter Chapter 3? Can someone go check for me?)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. **(Yes, they would **_**totally **_**run away. I mean, they **_**always**_** run away. Note the sarcasm) **StarPaw smiled. Shed one! **(She's one? Umm…I think she's 6 moons old since she just turned an apprentice) **Noone cod hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" **(**_**Now **_**you want to train?)**I want to show you how to fight!" **(She just beat the ShadowClan leader. There, I made my point)**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. **(Make up your mind! Is sne sad or happy?!) **"but yo just saw I culd fight, write **(Cats can't write)**?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." **(Why are they talking like gangsters now?)**

"Ok." They went to the frost **(I thought it was summer? ) **togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(They're cats)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(The prophecy…meowed? You know what, I'm not even going to question it.)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii **(Does anyone know what kawaii means? No? No one? Fine, I'll just go look it up *grumbles*) **look at her eys and her fur.

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **(You do realize you can't eat while hunting, right? That's against the warrior code)**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(Why would Firestar, the ThunderClan leader sneak out with Starkit, a kit who barely knew anything? That is really confusing)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader **(If she became leader, her name would be Starstar…)** and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

_**REVIEW R MY LIFE**__** Reviews are my life**_

_**(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai **_**(****Seriously, what does this mean?) **_**as I could( **_


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: And we're back! Sorry that I haven't been updating; I've been a bit busy with schoolwork. I was quite happy when I saw the reviews. Thanks amigos! **

**Blazingnyancat: Actually I think last last chapter was Chapter Three: Battle **_**For **_**The Clan**

**EchoflameofFireClan: Thanks! So, according to what you said…Firestar has a crush on his great-granddaughter?! That's…disturbing I like your name, by the way, it sounds nice**

**Raven: Why can't they talk in English? It's not hard to write/type cute**

**Guest: I don't think there's a website for commentary so I put it here instead! And yes, this story is originally like this. Here's the website: satrkits-prophecy**

**Fade: Thanks! I love to make people laugh!**

**Jenna: Got it! I still don't understand why they use that though…**

**Blue Moonshine123: When I first heard that this is a horrible story, I thought 'It couldn't be that bad' Look at how wrong I was.**

**Oh wait, I keep forgetting to do this…**

**Percy: Oof!**

**Jewel: Percy?! What are you doing here? **

**Percy: Uhh…I was picking up a book and I…I think I got sucked in.**

**Jewel: The gods must be messing with us again. Here, have a seat.**

**Percy: Thanks. What can I do until I get out? I never wanted to come here in the first. Thank you gods!**

**Jewel: This is a different universe so you can't do anything in it. But you can help me! Here, do the disclaimer**

**Percy: Why?**

**Jewel: I'll give you blue chocolate-chip cookies**

**Percy: Alright, Jewel doesn't own Starkit's Prophecy. xdarkrosesx does. **

**Jewel: Thank you. Besides, what are you doing with a book in the first place? I thought you hated them**

**Percy: Annabeth wanted me to read it**

**Jewel: That explains a lot; so anyways, on with le story!**

**Percy: Can I get my blue cookies now?**

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
_**flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw **_**(Stargipaw? Why did you change her name?)**_** has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!**_

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys **(Rainbow eyes? I think I sense a Mary Sue here…)**and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.** (She's yellow?)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **(I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be your mat to wipe your feet on. I don't think they even know about mats. Unless, you meant **_**mate**_**. Well then…WHAT THE (BEEP)?! Percy: LANGUAGE! Jewel: Shut up, Percy. Besides, what are you doing here? This is **_**my **_**story. I say what I want.)**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. **(Why did she scream?)**"but FireStar alredy esked me." **(When did he ask you? I didn't hear or see that. Unless, you're lying…well then…LIAR!)**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(xdarkrosesx, Graystripe and Firestar were **_**best friends**_**. They still are. So stop breaking them apart)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(Huh?)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **(Again?)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(Alright then)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. **(Why would he look at her meanly if he wants to be her mate? Besides, he already has a mate!) **"i dont lik him" sqeakd **(He's not a mouse) **GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg" **(I thought we were talking about Firestar? So either I'm going insane or it's just the author. I prefer the latter) **said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **(No, he wouldn't. He has a mate already *cough**_**Sandstorm**_**cough*)**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. **(Are you bloody serious? No, I'm not British)**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert** (Since when is **_**Firestar **_**a warrior?)** he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **(*cringes*)**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin **(Cats don't hop)**he would leaf **(He could leaf? What is that?)**so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our **(Our?)**mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf **(So you know Firestar has a crush on you (Which I still find very disturbing) but admit to becoming mates with Graystripe?)**instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam,**(She's warrior now? What's up with these rank changes?!)** who will u pik?" giggled** (*cough* Excuse me? Giggled?)** GayStipe. **(…)**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I am lazy. Sorry. But here's a chapter!**

**Raven: Don't go. You have been warned.**

**Banana Burrito: I believe she's 13.**

**Blue Moonheart123: *sighs* There's nothing I can do about it.**

**Echoflame of FireClan: Oh yeah, I forgot about that *facepaw***

**Fairy: I think most logic people despise it. I turned 12 five weeks ago.**

**Lady of the Twilight Stars: DEMIGODS UNITE!**

**Today, Firestar is going to do the disclaimer.**

**Firestar: Greetings.**

**Jewel: Greetings, Firestar *dips head***

**Firestar: Jewel does not own Starkit's Prophecy. xdarkrosesx does.**

Chapter Five Untidles  
_**UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **_**(I could not read a word** **of that**)

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! **(Apparently foncused is a word) **Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, **(What is althing? Please explain)**but bot had matss! **(No flipping duh!)** Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **(But you barely know him!)**

"!" said StarPaw ass **(*cough**_**LANGUAGUE**_**cough*)**she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# **(muck number? The Hades is that?)**she culdnt choss! 

She run and ran and run **(Why is there a word in the past tense and two words in the present tense? Oh, wait…can Starpaw travel to the past?! That's amazing!) **til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen** (Where is it? WHERE IS THE HEN?)** she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me.** (Ok, ok, let's pause for a second here *grabs remote control and hits pause button* You, Starpaw, beat the ShadowClan leader, Blackstar, ****which you should not have been able to do. I mean, you're an apprentice!**** and you are afraid of travelling over the ShadowClan border. When you beat their leader. That's logical. Are you sure you don't have a mind disease or something? *hits play button*)** "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStars **(*gasp* Are these some new leaders that I don't know about?! And why are two or more leaders all named Balkkit at birth?)** he waked up. **(See?! This is evidence for time travel! It flashed to when he woke up!)**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit** (MAKE UP YOUR MIND! IS SHE A KIT, APPRENTICE, OR WARRIOR?! Geez) **I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is." **(StarClan is not perfect. I'm sorry, but it's not) **"Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand **(What's is that word?) **stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust.**(Do you know what that word mean? Do you?)**" She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP **(Huh? Can someone read this and tell me what it says?) **ME?1?"

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw **(Wait a second…does that say Starpw? Please tell me it says Starpw. Otherwise, I'm going crazy) **wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" **(Starpaw, you are too young to be thinking about getting a mate)**"I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **(Like?)**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " **(Sorry to tell you this but she's not perfect *sips apple juice* And don't question my drink choices)**

"NO!" shitted **(*spews apple juice* Excuse me? LANGUAGUE!) **SarPaw **(You changed her name again?! So apparently, her name is Starpaw, Starpw, and Sarpaw. How nice) **Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring **(YES! *throws confetti* She's finally crying! MWWHAHAHAHA- *cough* Ahem.)**. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb **(YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR STARCLAN!) **help me….!"


End file.
